1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multiview image display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic multiview image display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic apparatuses have been created and distributed. In particular, display apparatuses such as televisions (TVs) which are one of the most commonly used home appliances have been developed rapidly in recent years.
As the performance of the display apparatuses increases, the kind of content and the complexity of content displayed on the display apparatus has been variously increased. In particular, stereoscopic display systems capable of watching three-dimensional (3D) content have been developed and distributed in recent years.
The stereoscopic display apparatuses may be implemented by using various types of display apparatuses such as various monitors, a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal computer (PC), a set-top PC, a tablet PC, an electronic photo frame, or kiosk, in addition to a 3D TV used in home. Further, 3D display technology may be used in home as well as in various fields necessary for 3D imaging such as science, medicine, design, education, advertising, or computer game.
The stereoscopic display systems may be typically divided into autostereoscopic systems capable of watching 3D images without glasses and stereoscopic systems capable of watching 3D images with wearing of glasses.
The stereoscopic system may provide a satisfactory 3D effect, but it is inconvenient for the viewer to have to wear glasses. In comparison, the autostereoscopic system may watch 3D images without glasses, and thus the development and availability of autostereoscopic system has steadily increased.
In particular, the image quality of a 3D image depends on contrast, flicker, crosstalk, or the like in an autostereoscopic system. The crosstalk is a phenomenon that a left-eye image is mixed with a right-eye image when viewed through the right eye or the right-eye image is mixed with the left-eye image when viewed through the left eye. The sharpness of the 3D image is degraded due to the crosstalk.